Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{9}+13\dfrac{4}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {13} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {13} + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=32 + {\dfrac{2}{9}} + {\dfrac{4}{9}}$ Add the fractions: $= 32+\dfrac{6}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 32\dfrac{6}{9}$